


Fondness

by newt_scamander



Series: Caspian and Edmund's Adventures in Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader
Genre: Drabble, Finally, M/M, for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian and Edmund can't sleep aboard the Dawn Treader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondness

NARNIA

Edmund/Caspian 

Edmund Pevensie wasn't jealous of Caspian. No. He knew he'd been away from Narnia for years and while the first time they'd come back it had been a miracle, the second and third times it was a bit awkward. Caspian was ruler now. He wasn't jealous of Caspian. 

He was jealous of Peter. 

Jealous of his older brother for being older, wiser, smarter, more loved by the Narnians. More admired by King Caspian X. Certain of his actions, outward at least. The former king never faltered. Peter Pevensie was strong and brave and certain. And loved. 

On this night, the fifth on the journey aboard the Dawn Treader with the stars high in the sky and yet still dancing on the water, Edmund wandered past Caspian's empty hammock onto the deck. He was plagued with nightmares, visions of being cast from Narnia forever. Of failing the beasts and beings and watching his home burn around him, falling at his feet from his mistakes. The White Witch. 

"Edmund!" A loud voice, a stark contrast to the quiet of the deck and the gentle crashing of waves on the wood of the ship, startled Edmund, sending him sprawling across the deck. 

He looked around, face flushing red hot and his eyes landed on Caspian. 

"Y-Your Highness! What are you- why aren't you in your bed?" He stammered, picking himself up. 

Caspian assisted, an arm around his shoulder. He dusted Edmund off and pulled his shirt tighter around his chest. 

"I can't sleep. The waves were too loud so was Reepicheep." He grinned. 

Edmund smiled too, ducking his head. "I'll exchange bunks if you'd like." He offered. 

"No I've got a good vantage point. I quite like being able to see... You." He blushed, looking away. 

Edmund's face flushed hot. "Me?" 

Caspian nodded. "Certainly. Can't you tell I've grown fond of you Edmund?" He frowned slightly. 

Edmund shook his head. "Fond of me?" 

"Most definitely. Moreso than anyone. Everyone in Narnia speaks of my infatuation with your sister but that curiosity could not hope to compete with the spark that ignites in my belly at the sight of you...apologies if any of this is upsetting or unnerving but I could hold my tongue no longer. I do not expect you-" 

Edmund, only having kissed a girl once, stepped forward and caught Caspian's face in his hands and sealed their lips together. 

When they parted several minutes later it was with flushed faces and swollen lips. 

"I take that to mean you could be fond of me too?" Caspian asked hopefully. 

"Undoubtedly." 

They slept soundly, with no nightmares for Edmund and no worry of Reepicheep's snores for Caspian, in Caspian's hammock with the younger boy entangled in the king's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally managed a Narnia fic for my girlfriend.


End file.
